Rimi Rimi Ley
|position = 13th|points = 92|previous = For Real|next = Süper Star|image = 2005-rimi-rimi-ley.jpg|conductor = --|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'''Rimi Rimi Ley '''was the Turkish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2005 in Kiev performed by Gülseren. Due to Turkey's top ten finish in 2004, it automatically qualified for the final. On the night, it was performed 6th following Norway and preceding Moldova. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 92 points. Lyrics |-|Turkish= Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley, hey Yamah-ah… Müptela olmuş aşkım bak aşkına Müptela olmuş, dönmüşüm şaşkına Ley limi ley, rimi rimi ley Aşk değil bu, sanki bir ceza bana Ley limi ley, rimi rimi ley Aşk değil bu, sanki bir kara sevda Aşk mı yordu seni, zalim? Çok seviyordu seni kalbim Acınası bak şu deli halim Dön gel hadi güzelim Sevdiğimsin, her şeyimsin Beni yakıp üzen, güldürensin Sonunda yine beni mahvedensin Kader, zalimsin Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley Lah-ah… Müptela olmuş aşkım bak aşkına Müptela olmuş, dönmüşüm şaşkına Ley limi ley, rimi rimi ley Aşk değil bu, sanki bir kara sevda Aşk mı yordu seni, zalim? Çok seviyordu seni kalbim Acınası bak şu deli halim Dön gel hadi güzelim Sevdiğimsin, her şeyimsin Beni yakıp üzen, güldürensin Sonunda yine beni mahvedensin Kader, zalimsin Aşk mı yordu seni, zalim? Çok seviyordu seni kalbim Acınası bak şu deli halim Dön gel hadi güzelim Sevdiğimsin, her şeyimsin Beni yakıp üzen, güldürensin Sonunda yine beni mahvedensin Kader, zalimsin Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley, hey |-|English= Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley, hey Yamah-ah… My love was addicted to your love I was addicted and perplexed Ley limi ley, rimi rimi ley This is not love, but like a punishment for me Ley limi ley, rimi rimi ley This is not love, but like a melancholy Did love tire you out cruelly? My heart loved you so much My insanity is miserable Come back, cutie You’re my heart, my everything Who sets me on fire, upsets me and makes me smile You’re the one who ruins me in the end Destiny, you’re cruel Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley Rimi rimi ley li, ley li limi ley Lah-ah… My love was addicted to your love I was addicted and perplexed Ley limi ley, rimi rimi ley This is not love, but like a melancholy Did love tire you out cruelly? My heart loved you so much My insanity is miserable Come back, cutie You’re my heart, my everything Who sets me on fire, upsets me and makes me smile You’re the one who ruins me in the end Destiny, you’re cruel Did love tire you out cruelly? My heart loved you so much My insanity is miserable Come back, cutie You’re my heart, my everything Who sets me on fire, upsets me and makes me smile You’re the one who ruins me in the end Destiny, you’re cruel Rimi rimi ley li, ley li rimi ley Rimi rimi ley li, ley li rimi ley, hey Trivia * Due to a technical error, one minute into the performance of Rimi Rimi Ley, a recording of "Boonika Bate Doba" could clearly be heard mixed in with the backing track. Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Turkey Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2005